


After School Special

by katie_andrew



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 Entries [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers to Lovers, Incest, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_andrew/pseuds/katie_andrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin stands up for himself and Arthur is proud of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/gifts).



> Officially for [Challenge #1](summerpornathon.livejournal.com/89327.html) of 2013 (slightly expanded). Unofficially for A., of course. ♥  
> Not beta’d so if you find any errors/mistakes please feel free to bring them to my attention.

It’s another Tuesday and unremarkable. Same morning routine, same conversation in the cafeteria with Will about the two greatest mysteries – “What the hell is in this?” and “Why won’t Freya date me?” Same asshole ruining your day.

Valiant and his group of shithead friends have started in on your ‘girly’ clothes and your choice of extra-curricular activities – chemistry club and set design for the theatre productions are apparently not appropriate for Real Guys. Over his shoulder you see Arthur surrounded by ass-kissers as usual. His angry expression and clenched fist make you think he’s about to come over here and confront Valiant in his way of protecting you. The humiliation of continuing to be thought of as Arthur’s loser little brother is too much and you find yourself yelling, “Oh, fuck off,” at Valiant, shocking everyone around you, including Arthur, by the looks of it.

The bell rings and you escape to class, ignoring Will’s shouts and Arthur’s eyes.

*

After your chem club meeting, you wait by Arthur’s locker for him to finish tutoring and drive you home.

“What was Valiant saying to you?”

Suddenly Arthur’s standing next to you, staring at you.

“His usual shit. Don’t worry about it.”

“And you told him off? Just like that?” He smiles and you realize he’s proud of you. Your stomach clenches in that not-entirely-unpleasant way it does whenever Arthur’s around.

He moves closer, his chest brushing against yours, hands on the wall behind you. You’re surprised to find you’re the same height – Arthur has always been larger than life to you. You back up, but there’s no space. You’re trapped between your brother and the wall, the old bricks scraping at your t-shirt. He lifts his hands to touch your face, angle your mouth for a kiss. It’s soft at first, testing and unsure. His lips rest on yours for a moment before moving again. Soon there’s a pattern – a gentle suck, followed by a pull on the hair at your neck and a needy bite to the plump of your bottom lip.

After a few blissful moments, Arthur pulls back – right hand still tangled in your hair, left resting on your hip. He looks confused by his actions; brow furrowed, frowning slightly. You can’t take the idea of him regretting this, so you brush your hands up his chest to rest upon his shoulders, try to distract him from his thoughts with your inexperienced lips.

He doesn’t respond to your first kiss, just stands there breathing heavy, eyes shut tight. You try again. And again. “I want this,” you whisper, trying to keep your voice from cracking. And finally he breaks, presses you into the wall until you can barely breathe.

All you can think about is the wetness of Arthur’s mouth and the hard muscle of his body. You know what his body looks like – catching glimpses after he showers, towel low on his hips, summer tan still intact. You never thought you would feel Arthur this way, especially not in a back hallway in school where anyone could walk by. The thought of getting caught with Arthur excites you, that someone else could see this moment unfold and know that you are more to each other than just brothers.

You feel his dick hardening against your thigh and it makes your face flush. Arthur is aroused because of you; he’s finding pleasure in your body. He puts one leg between yours, pushing up lightly, then harder, deliberate. The strength of his body is evident in every thrust, every time his hand grips your side like a vise. Like this it’s obvious Arthur is a man, not a boy like you.

“Christ, Merlin,” he says, setting his forehead in the crook of your neck, groaning when you start to fuck against his thigh.

You both rush to be the first to touch undiscovered skin. Arthur’s hands catch the hem of your t-shirt and slowly raise it to your ribcage, goosebumps rising along with it. You don’t want to wait another second, risk discovery and the end of this. Whatever _this_ is. Breaking your lips apart, you focus on his jeans and the abnormally difficult task of unzipping them. You’re shaking with nerves and hope Arthur doesn’t notice, that he won’t laugh at you for being such a virgin about it. Finally you reach in and _jesus_ that’s your hand on Arthur’s dick. Even through his boxers you can feel the heat of it and you let out a pathetic whine.

“Yeah. That’s good,” he says, gulping down some air. You nod in agreement, can’t actually form a response yet, can’t take your eyes off the sight of your hand down Arthur’s pants. “You can, uh, rub a little harder. Feels good, promise.”

You do as instructed, grasping his dick tighter, and Arthur puts more pressure on your own. Your orgasm is approaching quickly, but you’re too undisciplined to stop it. The crotch of your jeans gets saturated with come, but Arthur keeps rubbing against you, panting into your mouth. You feel like you’re not contributing as you should, so you squeeze again and tell Arthur how beautiful he is.

He barely gets out a strangled, “Oh, god,” before he’s coming too.

*

Once you can breathe again, there’s sheepish looks and grabbing your backpacks, leaving the hallway before someone investigates the strange noises you’ve been making for the last ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [my LJ](http://katie-andrew.livejournal.com/48918.html) if you would like to leave feedback there. :)


End file.
